Tournament Battle Royale
HEAVY SPOILERS: Worlds collide as the winners of interdimensional tournaments go head-to-head-to-head-to-head in all-out brawl! Will Labrys of Persona snatch the win, Weiss Schnee of RWBY garner the victory, Gordon Freeman of Half-Life conquer the battle, or Ant Man of Marvel Comics rise above all? The Interlude BRACE YOURSELVES: THE INTRO IS GONNA BE LONG AS F**K. T'was a sunny day in a small city, a sprinkle of clouds providing areas of cool shade at random areas of the urban environment. The day seemed like any other, with citizens, upstanding or not, going about doing whatever was needed to done, getting coffee, filing papers etc. What they didn't know was that in an offshoot of trees grouped together by an inconspicuous sidewalk, a rather... unusual turn of events was about to unfold. On the other side of the trees, a fairly large building, with a faded sign of looked to be a capitalized A with an arrow acting as the letter's centre bridge, stood far away by it's lonesome. It did not want to draw attraction by the messy looks of it, yet it was about to paid a visit by a few... unusual strangers... "Ah shoot!" Nearby, a figure with what seemed to be wings shot out of the woods at breakneck speeds, bashing into a tree and crash-landing face first into the dirt. "Ow." Despite this, the figure got up and brushed off the dirt as she looked forward at her objective location. "This is it? I'm kinda disappointed." Labrys placed her hands on her hips and frowned at the faded building. "Alright well, I guess I gotta go investigate this uh... place..." She seemed irked, but in reality she disapproved of such a basic task, more to the point that she didn't even consider a plan. However Labrys wouldn't be the only one gunning for the building, as a trail of ice slowly poured out of the trees to her right. The Android kept moving, blind to the occurrence as it and it's owner drew closer to the building. An ornate rapier prodded out of the shadows, it's light tip gleamed with light before unleashing a blast of ice towards Labrys. She detected it and hopped back in time, the ice blast whizzing past and dissipating to the winds. "What the-Who-" A slide of ice was created, and Weiss Schnee slid across, greeting her target with a graceful landing. "Hey, what was that for!?" Labrys yelped, pumping a fist at Weiss in an outrage. "I am Weiss Schnee, and inside that building is something I cannot allow anyone to touch!" The white-haired maiden pointed her sword out to Labrys, a determined expression on her face. "Oh ya? Why don't ya tell me what it is then?" The Android asked, crossing her arms at the threatening gesture. "Would you understand me if I said that it was a device capable of ripping holes in the fabric of time and space?" Weiss' memories of her experiences trapped inside a maze-world with several other unfortunate denizens, most of whom met their end inside the world, replayed in her head, and she grimaced at the event's bloody finale. "Wait, are you talking about portals to another world?" Labrys exclaimed, and Weiss was taken aback. Unbeknownst to the Heiress, Labrys had also been trapped inside a pocket world, though instead of a maze, it's environments were constantly in a state of change, going from forests to temples and even a massive city. She had also fought other inhabitants, many of whom fell under the control of a mysterious puppeteer. Weiss caught on and lowered her sword, her expression changing to that of a confused frown. "How would you know this?" She asked. "It's... a lot to explain." The Anti-Shadow Weapon spoke, sulking at the memory. "Are you of his pawns?" Weiss was, of course, referring to her maze-world's perpetrator, but Labrys didn't have a clue as who that was, so her answer came in the form of a "Huh?". A very irritated "Huh?". She recollected her first time in the TV World; she started to grow shaky, uneasy and suspicious. "You mean Sho? Wait a minute, how would you know Sho?" Labrys pressed, and it was Weiss' turn to be confused. The accusations and questions began flying at a rapid rate, with more and more hostility. From above, a bulky jet of sorts was hovering, barely kept hidden by thin clouds. Inside, a man in a red suit with a bizarre helmet was co-piloting the aircraft with an older man in a grey suit. "Okay, Hank, you mind explaining to me why there are two ladies in a middle of a fight in front of the warehouse?" Scott Lang, the Ant Man, shot his mentor an exasperated glance. "Perhaps they're interested in the Pym Particles as well. Why don't you go check it out?" Hank Pym pressed a red button and Scott's eyes widened. "Wait wha-" A second later and his seat ejected, tossing him high into the air, his scream echoing into the sky. Jumping ahead a few moments, Scott was boots on the ground, having safely landed through the assistance of a swarm of ants. He made his way past bushes and trees which were uncommonly thicker than usual. "First thing I'm asking for once I get back is a lawnmower, this place is every environmentalists' dream!" Scott shoved aside a bush and came to the edge of the forest, a clear view of the argument presented before him. "The heck's going on?" The cracking in the branches nearby was his unexpected answer; Scott's head turned to the right, where the shadow of a figure was standing not too far away. However, they seemed to notice Ant Man's presence and ran away, leaving Scott befuddled. He was about to get up and chase after the shadow, but the argument ahead had reached it's head, as an enormous rocket axe was brought out. "Ah s**t... if I don't intervene, things will get ugly..." He jogged back a few paces, then entered a runner's stance. "Alright, Scott, you've got this." He took a deep breath, then bolted forward, hoping to make a dramatic entrance that can grab the girls' attention. Labrys and Weiss were about to duel, but a sudden muffled shout made them look to the woods, where a man in a suit and a strange helmet was face down in the dirt. "What in the world?" They both said aloud and glanced to each other. "Damn it Scott...! That didn't work!" In a panic, he pressed a button on his wrist and he shrunk down, disappearing from sight. "What was that about?" Labys turned to Weiss for answers, but the Heiress just shrugged. "Nonetheless, I believe we were about to do something?" Weiss raised her rapier and Labrys nodded, spinning her rocket axe in return. Yet before they could even step forward, Labrys' automated systems recognized another person in the vicinity. "Wait!" She held a hand out to Weiss, signalling a pause. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap..." Scott, shrunk small as an ant and running with as much as he could, felt the eyes of the Android fall upon him. "Scott? What's going on?" Hank's voice buzzed in his earpiece. "Don't worry Hank, they can't see me." "I can see you." And like that, Labrys' voice crushed his hopes of remaining incognito. "She can see me... Ah man, fine!" Scott, with a groan, pressed a button on his wrist and he increased back to normal size, startling the girls. "What are you doing?!" Hank was shocked, but he couldn't deter Scott now. "Can you tell him to abort the mission?!" Hank's daughter, who was monitoring the situation from the back of the plane, called out and the older Pym was unable to respond. To make matters worse, Scott tapped on his helmet, making it buckle open and reveal his face. "Hi, i'm Scott." He waved with a smile. "Did he just say Hi, I'm Scott?!" Hope Pym yelled from across the jet, and her father nodded with a face-palm. "Uh huh, so what're ya doin' here, Scotty?" Labrys requested. "Yes, what is another stranger doing near this building?" Weiss also requested, pointing to the location meters away. "DON'T TELL THEM ABOUT OUR MISSION, SCOTT!" Hank yelled in the mic. "Yeah, about that, girls you see... I need to borrow a piece of technology there, but I'll return it and maybe you two can share it, how about that?" Scott offered. At this point Hank had abandoned all comms and just walked away from the control console in annoyance. "And what do you plan on doing with the device?" Weiss took a step towards Scott, making him back up a bit. "Hey wait, I was here first, if anyone's gonna come and leave with this 'device', it's gonna be me!" Labrys threw her two cents in. "Whoa whoa, girls listen, this is REALLY important, at least for me." Ant Man disagreed, his finger twitching dangerously next to the button on his glove. "How so?" The Heiress pressed on. "It's saving the world kind of business." Ant Man replied nonchalantly, but neither the Android nor the Huntress were convinced. "The same can be said for my objective here, which is to deter anyone from causing a catastrophe that could affect our worlds!" Now it sounded like Weiss had lost it, as Ant Man shot Labrys a look of "Uh... what?". "Um... well she might not be wrong..." "Lady I think you're losing it." "NO I AM NOT. AND YOU WILL NOT SECURE THAT DEVICE!" To prove her point, Weiss raised Myrtenaster again; Labrys lifted her rocket axe up to defend. "Hey hey whoa whoa! Listen to me for a second!!!" Ant Man, helmet back on, held his hands out to prevent a disaster. But it wasn't an altercation between the Anti-Shadow Weapon and the Schnee Huntress that he was trying to advert. From the woods, the sound of a gun loading echoed, though it was only Scott that heard. "SCOTT, GET DOWN!" The Melee IT'S ABOUT TO GET BRUTAL!!!! BRAWL!!! (The timer will not be used for this melee) A wave of pellets shot out towards the assembled heroes; they all jumped out of the way, with Weiss rolling up and pointing her rapier towards the source of the attack. “Wait, stop!” Ant Man grabbed the sword just as the tip gleamed with light, a blast of fire torching the grass due to the Avenger’s intervention. “What’re you doing?!” Weiss, confounded at first, didn’t wait for an answer, kicking him in the chest and raising her sword for a downwards slash. But then extended fist grabbed ahold of the weapon, yanking it out of the Schnee’s grasp and causing her to stumble. From a distance away, Labrys’ Chain Knuckle retracted back into her arm, with a fancy new weapon in tow. “Gotcha.” Labrys hurled the sword aside, then flew forward, her rocket axe’s built-in jets acting as a makeshift jetpack and providing her a massive speed boost. “Wait, so are you a Stark project?!” Ant Man scratched his head in amazement, but, along with Weiss, was forced to hop away as Labrys equipped and slammed her rocket axe down into the grass. Ant Man, now near the woods, ducked as he instinctively felt a presence behind him; a volley of gunshots shot overhead, pelting the Android without much harm done. “Who in the-“ Weiss’ jump kick interrupted her statement; she spun like a ballerina, striking Labrys in the chest with a kick, then hopping up and donkey-kicking her in the face. Ant Man got up and jumped into the woods, a fist cocked back; the sounds of struggling resonated comically, followed up by a new figure being lobbed out of their hiding spot and into the light: Gordon Freeman. The Black Mesa scientist caught a punch to the mouth and a knee to the gut before another punch to the mouth, knocking him back. “Hey guys! I found the shoot…er…” Scott faltered when he saw the girls already duking it out. “EVERY TIME!” He tossed his hands in the air in exasperation and turned around. Gordon had a shotgun pointed at his chest; upon seeing this, Ant Man put his hands up. A moment later and he disappeared from view, confusing Mr. Freeman. Then, as if a ghost finally gained access to the physical realm, Gordon began moving around if something was striking him. His face to the side as if punched, he staggered back as if kicked in the gut, and finally he flipped back in the air as if uppercutted. Ant Man resized back to normal, and peered out at the scientist; for now, he seemed out cold, so Scott shrugged and turned around in time to see a shadow looming over him. Thanks to a wicked axe swing, Weiss was launched in his direction; she bashed into him, and both fell to the grass in a heap. Labrys didn’t waste time and rushed towards the building, stopping only when she felt her left foot lagging behind. She looked down and saw an entire colony of ants holding her back. Even worse, one of Weiss’ stray ice blasts had struck her other foot, and the ice had spread out to her knee. “Aw come on…!” Glancing to her right, Labrys caught a joint-punch from the Avenger and the Huntress, and she was sent backwards a good distance. The attackers shared a high five, but their celebration was cut short when they realized that they actually weren’t allies; Ant Man backflipped as Weiss slashed horizontally, landing back and lunging forward with his fists raised. “Perish scu-What in the…” Weiss jumped to meet her opponent, but he disappeared from view almost instantly. The Huntress glanced around, confused and unaware that Scott had shrunk down again. However, right as he would bound up and strike, an unknown force shook the ground with a hard stomp and knocking him away from the impact alone. Gordon, whose reentry into the fight forced Scott away, smashed his fist into Weiss’ stomach, then uppercutted her away, pulling out a submachine gun and volleying bullets at whoever was in sight. While the bullets glanced harmlessly off Labrys, Weiss, on the other hand, created a slide of ice to evade, her skirt and dress taking some minor grazes from stray bullets. Ant Man restored his height and attempted a punch to the back of the head, but Gordon dodged in time and turned around, smacking the Avenger with the butt of his gun and aiming his barrel at the stomach. Weiss intervened, kicking Gordon in the back and stabbing furiously at Ant Man, who barely avoided becoming a pincushion. He averted a sword slash with his helmet, then went in for a drop kick, but the Huntress dodged, jumping back and landing on an ice glyph. She created several more in the air, then jumped on top of all of them, condescendingly staring down on Scott as he squinted and used a hand to shield his eyes from sunlight. “Ah c’mon lady, that’s not fair!” He groaned as he hopped up in pursuit. At the top, Scott landed on Weiss’ glyph, which was much bigger, swaying off-balance as he was greeted by a barrage of sword jabs. “Ookay! I don’t like this!” Lang, not liking the circumstances, bounced off the glyph. “HEY! GET BACK HERE COWARD!” An angry Weiss chased after him. The Black Mesa scientist, though staggered, took aim once more, but his gun was suddenly pulled away. Looking to the left, a red fist came into view, smashing into face. Labrys, using her axe as a balance, caught Gordy off his feet with a low sweep, swinging and bashing her weapon upwards into Freeman as he would hit the ground; the attack sent him flying away. No rest for the Android though, as Weiss, now on the ground duelling Scott, did a feint which Ant Man took the bait; the Schnee backhanded him, then hop-kicked him into Labrys, to which they both fell. Weiss ran towards the building as the others were downed, sheathing her rapier and increasing her pace. From the corner of her eye, a small object ricocheted off the building wall and landed somewhere in the grass in front of her. Weiss stopped and squinted; it had a pin on it. Her expression grew surprised as the grenade erupted in flames, blasting her back as Gordon sprinted past her. However, as he got to the front door, a cluster of shining red gears hovered before him, blockading his entrance. “Gordy? Why’re you doing this?!” Labrys called out from behind, a pained tone in her voice, for she knew the Black Mesa scientist for freeing her close pal Yosuke Hanamura as well as many others from a demon god’s grasp. But it seemed to be the opposite with Gordon, as he merely pulled out a shotgun and opened fire; Labrys charged forward, the pellets bouncing off her uselessly as she closed the distance. Weiss got up, only to be knocked down again when the Android shoulder-charged past her. Gordon pulled the trigger, but his firearm clicked empty, to his chagrin. He tapped on it, but knew that such an action wouldn’t restore his ammunition. It did, however, distract him enough for Labrys to land a wicked punch across the face. She swung her rocket axe sideways, bashing Gordon on the chest; Labrys swung vertically, but her opponent caught the weapon by one of the jets. She tugged it back, then tried again, swinging overhead at a startling speed. Freeman glided to the side as the axe hacked through empty air. He elbowed Labrys in the shoulder and punched her in the face, but his followup kick was halted mid-throw by a headbutt from the robot. And just in time too; the Schnee Heiress had recovered and had closed in on Labrys, high in the air in a lunging thrust with her sword pointed forward. The Anti-Shadow Weapon didn’t waiver though, as she had a backup weapon on standby. “Ariadne!” This word resounded in the secluded clearing, a bright light blinding all but the still downed Ant Man as a new figure came into play: Labrys’ Persona, Ariadne. The mechanical guardian spirit threw all but her owners off-guard, with Gordon weakening his stance and Weiss losing confidence in her surprise attack. The Persona’s eyes glowed deadly-red, and a wall of spikes greeted the Schnee; she barely escaped death by creating a glyph of ice front of her and using it to vault away from the counterattack… right into Ant Man, who had jumped up and connected a fist into face. Mr. Freeman backed away, letting the axe blade drop down and slice the grass; Labrys slid forward, staggering Gordon and lifting him into the air with an uppercut; she hopped up, slashing in a vortex, then blasting Gordon down with a storm of red energy arrows, courtesy of Ariadne. She landed down, then bolted towards the building entrance, evading to the side as Weiss flew past and slammed into the building wall next to the door. That didn’t stop Labrys. Having her rocket axe enlarged out of the blue did. The extra weight of her weapon yanked her back; she got up and struggled to heave it upwards, unaware that Ant Man was gunning for her. She tried one more time, with Ariadne even lending her metallic limbs for support. She failed, and was rewarded with a flying drop kick to the gut, beating her down. “Oh yeah! I’m the man-Oh s**t!” Scott ducked as a missile sailed over his head, denting the building wall as it collided. He got up and gave Gordon a glare before following his instinct and ducking again, this time a flurry of elemental blasts whizzing above and smacking into the first attacker. Ant Man shrunk down, confusing Weiss once more. Scott resized behind her, tapping on the Schnee’s shoulder to get her attention. Weiss turned around and was hammered in the face with an uppercut. “Jeez lady… enough of your elemental bullcrap…” Scott murmured as she fell to the ground, dazed and with a new face bruise. Ant Man looked up and had a mere second to dodge as Labrys’ rocket fist assailed him; the Android stepped forward, but a new challenger appeared: a swarm of flying fire ants! The insects completely obscured her from view, with only her flailing arms the visible sight. Ariadne was summoned, only for it too to be shaded by the hostile minions of the Avenger. Gordon ran past her, reloading and then unloading another volley of submachine gun fire at Ant Man. Scott shrunk down, but Freeman didn’t let up, targeting the ground now. From his view it looked like he was picking a fight with Mother Nature, but for Scott it was a drastically different experience; he had to scoot from one spot to another as the grass and dirt around him erupted upwards as if meteors were crashing down on Earth. “Hank, could you help a dude running around like he’s being hunted down out?!” Scott yelled on his comms, but no one was listening; his transport had long abandoned him. “Damn it! Alright… here goes!” He sprinted a bit faster, then lunged, pressing a button on his wrist with the hope that he was going in the right direction. Fortunately, he was, and when he realized this, size change, Scott pulled a fist back. He jammed it into a very shocked Gordon Freeman’s skull; Ant Man followed up with a roundhouse kick that knocked him to the side. “Ye-ha!” Scott, mid-celebration, felt a finger tap him on the back, so he nonchalantly glanced back. It was Weiss. “Hi.” She waved, then used the same hand to backhand Scott to the ground. “That… was for uppercutting me in the jaw!” She scolded, then, with an air of arrogance, turned around and trudged begrudgingly towards the building. “Not so fast!” Labrys, now free of the ant swarm though a bit dirty from their dead remains, got in her way, quickly lashing out with a wave of energy swords from Ariadne. Weiss snapped her fingers and a massive runic circle opened in the air behind her; a pair of enormous armoured arms covered their summoner in a sort of embrace, deflecting the projectiles and stunning Labrys in place. ‘What the-is she a Persona-user too?!” The Android’s train of thought derailed when Weiss shot forward and stabbed her in the stomach, the rapier blade protruding from her back. She reacted fast, clamping the blade in between her hands, though having to drop her rocket axe to do so, in order to prevent more harm. “Help me, Ariadne!” The metal maiden hovered forward, two energy sabres in her hands. “Not today, imbecile!” Weiss’ Arma Gigas, or at least the arms of the Arma Gigas, showed up again, clashing fist-to-sword with Ariadne while it’s master and her enemy were butting heads over a forced bisection. “Hey stop! You’re gonna kill me!” Labrys pleaded when Weiss started to gain an edge. A few feet away, Ant Man and Gordon were trading fists, though both sides were in a deadlock. Scott leaned to the side to evade, then went for a knee to the gut, which Gordon blocked with his own knee; Freeman attempted to headbutt, but Scott leaned back in response. They clashed fists again, this time the impact powerful enough to push both back at once. Freeman equipped his signature Gravity Gun as Ant Man brought out and tossed a trio of his Pym Particle capsules. They were evaded and the Gravity Gun activated, it’s seizing beam taking ahold of Scott and carrying him into the air. Gordon cranked the weapon to it’s maximum capacity, aimed his payload at the girls, then released. Labrys finally detached the Myrtenaster from her stomach, though she did not foresee a poke in the eye and then a heel to the gut. Neither saw Ant Man coming, surprised when they were both knocked down by the heavy body of a screaming superhero. Gordon, despite the size and weight of his experimental weapon, was getting in good speed, mere moments later and he had already reached the the other heroes position. Weiss stood up, dazed again, but was clobbered by Gordon, who had used his Gravity Gun as a makeshift club, before leaving a little ‘gift’ next to the heroes. Ant Man rose to a knee, but his body refused to exhume any more effort. “A weapon that messes with gravity…?” He muttered with heavy breath. "Dirty move…” Weiss agreed; her eyes widened when she saw the grenade just inches away from her and Scott. “Grenade!” Ant Man covered himself as did Weiss, however something barrelled into them, and while they got shoved into the grass again, the fragmentation and flames didn’t drizzle them with destruction. “Uuhhhh…” The Huntress sat up, smears of smoke on her left cheek and parts of her dress, which she tried to scrape away. “Are we all okay…?” The Avenger shook his head to shake off stray shrapnel, unclasping his helmet and wiping dirt off his suit. “We are… she… isn’t.” A finger point by the Beacon attendee later and both Scott and Weiss found themselves facing a crudely-busted Labrys, lying on her back; her expression was blank and an immense hole sizzling in her stomach, her internal electrical and cursory systems out on display for all to acknowledge. “Oh crap… w-why’re you so calm about this?!” Scott motioned for Weiss to recognize the white elephant in the clearing, but she shrugged uncomfortably in reply. Ant Man reattached his helmet and approached the Android’s limp body cautiously, Weiss peering at him as if he was a mad man. “What’re you doing?!” She asked. “Trying to inspect a potentially dead body.” Scott answered. “That man is getting away!” Weiss was right; far away past them, Gordon was lumbering towards the building, the Gravity Gun crackling with orange energy as it lay on his back. Scott admitted that he was close to "Mission Failed”, so he whistled. Two ants the size of mini vans stomped out of the woods and barred the entrance from Freeman. While Weiss awed in the arrival of the insect reinforcements, Scott was holding a hand out to examine… “Urk…!” When suddenly Labrys’ arm soared up and clutched Ant Man by the neck with the grip of a crab. A very robotic crab, but a crab regardless. Weiss gasped in terror, her hand, as if it had a mind of it’s own, reached for her rapier as Labrys, in defiance of the obvious wound in her stomach, slowly rose up while still holding Scott by the throat, her eyes no longer red, but instead glowing an supernatural gold. “Ahk…! What are you… doing…?!” Lang desperately tried to get rid of the Persona-user’s vice-grip, but the metallic arm made it next-to-impossible. “Who tried to kill me?” Her voice echoed, as if something was possessing her. “Ehhhkk…! It was that guy…!” Ant Man pointed to the scientist moving closer to the building. Labrys nodded, an inhuman grin forming on her lips as dropped Scott to the ground, then started walking forward, a menacing red aura forming around her. A fire blast struck the Android; she irritably looked back to see an uneasy Weiss aiming her rapier at her. “Asterius…” Labrys whispered and a gigantic demonic bull made it’s horrifying appearance, horrifying the Avenger and the Huntress. “Play with them, won’t you?” She instructed and the colossal Persona roared in agreement before beginning it’s attack on the unlucky two. Gordon was faring unequally against the unnaturally-sized insects; he clubbed one of the ants with his Gravity Gun, and kicked the other in the jaw when it got too close. Asterius was laying the smack down on Weiss and Ant Man, it’s imposing fists causing minor tremors as it’s attacks were evaded by the smaller targets. One of the ants hoisted Gordon by the leg and off the ground, dangling him in the air. It smashed him onto the ground twice, then passed him to it’s companion ant, who bounced up and head butted him to the ground, then snagged Gordy by the waist and tossed him away. He tumbled along the ground, coming to a face-scraping stop. Through a lot of pain, he got onto a knee, a shadow looming over him. He glanced up to see the giant ants bearing down on him, saliva slobbering down onto the grass. In the speck of time, one of the ants abruptly fell to the floor, it’s blood pouring from a giant gash on it’s abdomen; the other ant became distracted as a spinning object of sorts severed it’s antenna, frenzying it. The berserk insect threw a wild tantrum, almost quashing Freeman flat as the scientist scrambled out of the way. He got up, unholstering a revolver and bringing the iron sights to eye level. An evil presence was felt, and he turned around; Shadow Labrys laughed like maniac as she drew close, Gordon’s bullets doing jacks**t to her. “Thought you could kill me, eh…?!” Her rocket axe boomeranged back to her gasp, and was then hurled like a disc; Gordon leaned back to dodge, the axe blade nearly cutting his nose in two, then rolled forward. Shadow Labrys blocked as he rose up with an uppercut, countering with a backhand, then grabbed ahold of the scientist’s legs with both of her Chain Knuckles. She proceeded to slam him onto the ground like a certain emerald Avenger, stopping only to giggle at the dazed form of Gordon, then resuming on her brutal task. As for Asterius, the demon bull had met it’s match; Weiss summoned the entirety of her Arma Gigas, and the avatar knight matched the Persona in power, exchanging blows at a stalemate. Ant Man was gone, Weiss was catching up to Shabrys and Gordy, though she had apparently endured burns as her dress was charred and smoking. The Heiress disrupted the Android’s finishing blow with hop kick; she slashed and jabbed faster than the eye could comprehend, then bounded back, creating a glyph to stand on; she lunged out at Shabrys, but her assault was cut short when Shadow Labrys suddenly lashed out, seizing Weiss by the face, her robotic hand covering all but Schnee’s now desperate and fearful eyes. “Alright Scott.. you’ve got this…” Ant Man, tiny again, ran through forests of grass blades as he formulated a plan to defeat the seemingly invincible evil Labrys. When he saw Gordon’s mighty form above him, Scott jumped; Gordon was suddenly sent flying, and Weiss was freed from her enemy’s grasp, though a new bruise formed on her face. “Gotcha!” Scott restored to normal size, socking Shadow Labrys in the face. But much to his dismay, the attack… didn’t do much. “Oh crap…” Asterius surged out of the ground behind it’s summoner, overshadowing the Avenger. “DIE!!!!” Shadow Labrys commanded, and her guardian spirit brought up and smashed it’s fists down on Scott. However, he refused to be turned into a pancake, and right before the malicious fists of the Persona smacked into him, Scott closed his eyes and pressed a particular button on his wrist. Without warning, Ant Man grew in size until he towered over EVERYONE. “Ohhohoohohoho!!! It worked!” Giant Man’s voice deeply resonated in the clearing, the audio waving off and spreading to the city nearby. The other three were taken aback by the sudden size change, even Asterius. “Alright, you three, it’s game time!” Scott raised his foot, though at a sluggish pace, giving the others enough time to flee; the stomp made the ground shake violently, stumbling his opponent. Scott felt something moving up on his arm; with a glance, Weiss came into view, confidently charging up his arm, or rather being carried by her Arma Gigas who was confidently charging up his arm. “Uh… get off.” He swatted the attackers away, or would have had the avatar knight not skirt over his hand with a jump. The Arma Gigas spun around mid-air, using it’s velocity to hurl it’s owner into Scott face. Even worse for Giant Man, Shadow Labrys had snuck her way onto his shoulder, and Freeman was ow climbing up his suit, inch by inch with a rocket launcher attached to his back. “Damn pests! Get off!” Scott shook his left leg, but Gordon jumped to his right before he could fall. Shabrys reached Lang’s ear; with a loud whistle, Asterius appeared once more, cracked it’s knuckles, then barraged the hell out of the side of Scott’s head. At the same time, Weiss reloaded her Dust munitions while her Arma Gigas fought off Scott’s left hand, slashing it as it tried irritably to squash the Huntress. “Ow! Why does it always have to be a suit of armour with a sword?! Every tim-cut it out ya crazy bull!” Giant Man brushed his left shoulder, whacking Persona-user and Persona off his suit. “And you, young lady, can go away!” Scott, in the spur of the moment, jerked his arm into the air, chucking the Huntress and her bodyguard off his arm. “Alright… that’s two… where’s the other guy?” Scott studied his bearings, searching for the Black Mesa survivor… who climbed onto his helmet, coming into a very close view. “Ah! Get off!” Giant Man brought his hand up for a quick smash, but Gordon evaded by jumping down to his neck; as a result, Giant Man face palmed too hard; he staggered back, allowing Freeman enough time to hop back onto the helmet, hoisting his rocket launcher on hand. Still dazed, Scott took the full impact of a rocket jump, and Gordon not only escaped from Giant Man’s grasp, he also managed to bring the mammoth of an Avenger down; Scott fell on his back, shrinking back to his normal size as he touched down. For Shadow Labrys, Asterius materialized out of the ground in time to catch it’s summoner; for Weiss, the Arma Gigas embraced her, then tucked and rolled as it hit the ground mystical boots running. Gordon expertly used his Gravity Gun to pluck a mass of shrubbery out it’s roots, then delivered it to his landing zone, dampening the impact of the crash. Everyone, simply put, was tired, angry and in need of something positive, food or maybe even alcohol. “You… all… need to… die…!” Shadow Labrys, clutching her stomach wound, sputtered out, Asterius weakly roaring in the background. “”Is the Pym Particles even worth all of this crap…?” Ant Man, spreadeagled on the ground, muttered to himself, an army of ants gathering around him. Gordon grunted, clinging onto his back, which ached as though he had scoliosis. “I can’t… I refuse… to give… to surrender….!” Weiss spat out some blood, wiping it from her mouth as she glared at the others. At once, they got up and charged and once in range, it became a desperate struggle to gain an upper hand over one another; Scott punched Gordon several times in the stomach, having incapacitated the scientist in place using his army of ants; Weiss’ Arma Gigas and Shabrys’ Asterius going at it for another round, while the summoners clashed blade-to-blade; Gordon got back at Ant Man, kicking away his ants and returning the favour to Scott with a flurry of fists; Shadow Labrys gained the edge, pulling a dirty move mid-clash in the form of a kick in between the legs, and following up a bash to the face with the handle of her rocket axe; Weiss gave a shocking reprisal by commanding her avatar knight an unorthodox technique; the Arma Gigas snatched the bull by it’s horns, then tossed it onto Shadow Labrys, who, caught by surprise, was forced to prevent being flattened by catching and pushing back against her own Persona; Schnee took advantage of the circumstances, and stabbed her sword into Shadow Labrys’ left leg, earning a high-pitch cry of pain. The Android glared daggers with the Heiress, dislodging the blade in her limb, then gifting Weiss with a Chain Knuckle to the chest, winding her. Ant Man and Gordon both almost KO’ed each other with simultaneous punches to the face; Shadow Labrys shoved her Persona up and the demon bull bashed into the Arma Gigas, both avatars disappearing in flashes of light after tumbling to the ground; the battle slowed down as all fighters needed a breather. Shadow Labrys regained composure first, spinning her rocket axe and rushing towards Gordon, who levelled the Gravity Gun forward. “Hey!” Regardless, a newcomer added their two cents into the conflict. A coloured shield unexpectedly smacked into Gordon’s G-Gun, Weiss’ shoulder, Scott’s gut and Shabrys’ rocket axe before returning to it’s owner, who had caught all of the combatants’ attention in one swift manoeuvre. “That’s enough!” The interloper revealed themselves; standing by the edge of the forest atop a conveniently-placed dead tree trunk was Steve Rogers, also known by his superhero alias: Captain America. The Star-Spangled Avenger skipped down, on level with the others. “I don’t know why you’re all fighting, especially you Lang...” He gestured to Ant Man. “What, I’m here on a mission!” Scott insisted. “You’re an Avenger, Lang! You could’ve just asked me or Fury to investigate this… old building of ours.” Steve signalled to the location of everyone’s current objective. “Now I don’t know why there’s three other strangers, nor do I know what you all plan on doing here…” “I’m here to stop these simpletons from threatening the balance of the realms!” Weiss protested, stamping on the dirt. Gordon said nothing, and just stared daggers with Captain America. “And what about you, ma’am?” He beckoned to Shadow Labrys, who had calmed down, but remained vigilant of an attack. “Here to make due with someone who tried to kill me…!” She aimed her rocket axe to Gordon to reinforce her point. “Oh yeah? Prove it… drop the Labrys, miss.” Rogers instructed. “Y-Yeah, about that, Cap, I don’t think she’s gonna do that, she loves her rocket ax-“ Scott’s remark was cut short when the corrupted Anti-Shadow Weapon swatted him, Weiss and Gordon aside in one foul swoop. She pitched her modified axe at the WW2 veteran; Steve reacted in time, knocking it away, the axe lodging itself into a nearby tree; the sender was not joyful of the end result. “DIE!!!” Asterius manifested itself in front of Captain America, bringing it’s fists up, then down onto the Avenger. Just like the last attack, Steve, stoic in the face of such an abomination, reacted in time, uplifting his iconic shield to clash against the monstrous assault. The collision was monumental, producing a shockwave that obliterated the edges of the clearing, cracking parts of the coveted destination, and launching everyone back a few feet. KO??? The Aftermath When it died down, everyone was in a condition that contrasted the others; Steve was fine, still in his defensive stance, but even he was amazed that he was still standing; Weiss was covered parts of a bush, though she leisurely removed them off her; Ant Man was spreadeagled once again, this time inches next to a tree branch thick enough to spear him; Gordon was face down on the dirt, his experimental weapon in ruination. As for the Android… Labrys gasped awake, her stir forcing off the tree that half-buried her. She scanned her surroundings; from what was presented, absolute decimation curtsied her, which frightened her. “I-I did… all of this…?” She uttered. “Yeah! Jeez lady, control yourself next time!” Ant Man sat up and called out, his helmet unbuckled to reveal his troubled expression. “Control myself… oh no, not again!” Labrys hastily stood up, alarming her fellow fighters. Except Cap. The army vet approached her, though he was a bit reluctant, due to her impressive display of paranormal power. “I don’t wanna break it to you, but yes… you did all of… this… “ Rogers waved to the destruction bound aplenty. “But that doesn’t… really matter now, are you hurt?” He held a hand out, and Labrys reached out to take ahold of it, however her internal systems finally collapsed from all of the injuries she had suffered. She fell forward, though like the gentleman he was, Steve caught her. “That stomach wound doesn’t look good…” He pointed out, and Labrys nodded in recognition, her eyes gradually closing as she passed out in the Avenger’s grasp. “Damn… is she gonna be okay…?” Scott, limping, asked his cohort, Weiss hobbling behind him, gripping her arm that held the Myrtenaster; Gordon got to his feet, brushing debris off his suit as considered the turn of events. “From the looks of it, I don’t think so, Lang…” Cap shook his head. “I should apologize… it was I who was irrational in this battle.” Weiss murmured to the Avengers. “It’s fine… I buy your whole 'realms are in danger' thing. Being an Avenger kinda does that to you. Even if it’s just a bunch of molecular-modifiers, anything can happen to the security of this world.” Scott told her, though she merely became more confused. “An Avenger? What is that?” “We all have questions we want answers to, but for now, can we call a truce? We, namely her, have more important matters to attend to.” Rogers nudged his head to the unconscious Android in his arms. “Truce, lady?” Ant Man glanced to the Huntress; she nodded in agreement. “Hey, Gordon, or whatever your name is, truce?” He called out to the scientist, who gave a thumbs up. “Alright, Spidey?” “Yeah, Cap?” A new voice buzzed out of Captain America’s ear piece. “Bring the Quinjet around.” He authorized. “Roger that, Rogers.” The pilot affirmed. “What about the building?” Weiss inquired. Steve took a long hard look at the target location before making up his mind, though he had already made his decision as soon as Labrys fainted. “Ignore it, we can come back later, but now we need to focus on recovery.” He declared and everyone had to agree. Disagreement that would lead to conflict would only end in Captain America as the last man standing. When the Quinjet arrived, everyone evacuated, leaving behind a once clean, now disfigured clearing. When night fell, several shadowy figures infiltrated the building. Inside, an ornate staff with a blue stone sitting in between two blades at the end of it was hovering over a pedestal, acting as the only light source inside the room. “Is this it?” One of them spoke, a glimmer of blue light illuminating the background. “The Sceptre of Mischief…” Another shadow spoke, this one tapping on the relic with a serrated-edge katana. “It says it holds great power… more than we can possibly envision…” The third shadow, a pair of glowing orange eyes staring hungrily at the spectre, proclaimed. “…Then such power must be secured.” The last shadow actually extended an arm, a robotic arm, and captured the stave; they brought it up for examination, the blue light of the Mind Gem dazzling upon the face of a vengeful ARIA. To be continued…? The Result Ladies and gentlemen, we have... a tie!!! Bonus! "How It Should Have Ended" Alt. Ending Ant Man tackled the girls to the ground, a wave of pellets shooting overhead. "HEY HEY HEY! CAN WE ALL CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND OR TWO?!" Scott yelled at the top of his lungs as he got up. "And I can see you, you snake, get out of the damn bushes!" Ant Man demanded; the shooter revealed themselves to be Gordon Freeman, scientist of the Black Mesa research facility. "Get over here, we, and I MEAN WE, have a lot to discuss!" 5 minutes later... "Alright, so we're all gonna go in there and check out that... whatever piece of technology. Agreed?" Scott hunched down over a map of the target location; the others were staring down on the map and Ant Man. "Um... sure, ya why not?" Labrys shrugged, attaching her rocket axe to her back. "Fine. But no one is allowed to take it, okay?" Weiss asserted, a trio of heads nodding in compliance. The assembled heroes all headed over to the building; Labrys used her Chain Knuckle to bust the door down, giving access to all and shining some light into the dark area. In the centre of the building, the Sceptre of Loki acted as the only light source inside the room; they surrounded the relic, studying it with curious eyes. "This is it?" Labrys wondered, tapping on the blade of the sceptre. "Seems to be..." Scott, helmet unclasped, frowned in disappointment at not seeing Pym Particles. "What should we do with it?" Weiss looked to the others for a plan; Gordon had one. The scientist grabbed a nearby box, shoved the sceptre inside, then locked it shut. He gestured to the doorway, signalling all to leave. Ant Man understood what Freeman was trying to achieve; he nodded and pressed a finger on his ear piece. "Hey Hank...?" "What is it Scott?" Hank's irritated voice greeted him. "Bring the jet around... I-er, we managed to secured the device." "We? Who's we?" Scott clicked a finger gun at his comrades and smiled. "Me and my friends." Super Cafe "So we gave the Sceptre to Thor, he returned it to Asgard, and everything's okay now." Scott, at the centre of a cafe booth told Superman and Batman, sat on opposite ends of one another. "Really? That's it?" Superman seemed kinda irked. "Well yeah... it's not like we were gonna do something only idiots would do." Labrys divulged, taking a sip of a small latte. "Hey, girl... wanna know my... secret identity?" Batman leaned towards Weiss and muttered. "Ummm... no. Not even Winter would approve of your style and tone." She scolded him, shutting down any hope of future advances. "I really thought you guys were all gonna fight. That would've been cool to see." Supes leaned back on his chair and spoke, trying to imagine a brawl of a four-superhero scale. "Yeah. Plus seeing Labrys over there revert to evil self would've been social media worthy." Batman spurred, and the Android became embarrassed. "Evil self?!" Scott began to panic, since he and Superman were the closest to her. "That would've been foolish...!" Weiss scoffed, though she too began to grow uneasy. "And what about that guy?" Superman pointed to Gordon, awkwardly positioned in between Weiss and Ant Man. "Him? He just doesn't talk." Lang dismissed the question however. "Oh yeah? I can make him talk. You wanna know why?" Batman challenged. "Don't ask him why." Superman advised and an awkward silence followed. "Why?" Labrys broke said silence with a curious tone and curious eyes. "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN." Superman sighed at the obvious response that Dark Knight gave. From outside, someone knocked on the glass, getting everyone's attention; it was Deadpool. "Heyyy!! Labrys!!! How's the old robot killing business?" He disturbed her, his words making everyone around her uncomfortable. "W-Wha-I don't do that anymore!" Labrys protested. "I think your old friends would disag-" "WHY YOU..." Labrys equipped her rocket axe and jumped over the booth, Deadpool ran away as the Android gave chase. "Huh... she would've won if we fought." Ant Man settled and everyone nodded in agreement, still staring out at the merc with a mouth getting sliced to pieces by an enraged Labrys. Alternate "How It Should Have Ended" Ending 2 Super Cafe "So I stopped them, brought everyone to Avengers HQ, talked about that faded building, then we went back to recover it." Captain America told the booth full of heroes. "I gotta wonder though, how did you manage to fight through a literal hole in your stomach?" Superman asked Labrys, who was staring outside the cafe window. "Hm?" She glanced to him. "I heard my name, what's up?" "Yeah, Superman asked how you managed to fight through a major injury that could've affected you internally and externally." Batman relayed the question again to he; she looked up to the ceiling, her expression deep in thought. "I dunno... guess other me got desperate, hehe." She chuckled, but her joke wasn't taken lightly by the others, particularly those who had fought her. "Yeah..." Ant Man coughed. "Ahem..." Weiss cleared her throat nervously. Gordon said nothing. As always. "Yeah... anyways, what happened to that device?" Superman turned to Steve, who began to sweat very skittishly at the change of topic. "Oh right... about that..." His brain replayed him and several other Avengers breaking into the target building, only to find it completely empty. "Yeah... let's just say, someone snagged it before us." Rogers murmured, ending his sentence with a loud cough to off-put everyone, though it wasn't needed since Labrys and Weiss were exchanging numbers, and Scott and Gordon were arm-wrestling. "Ookay then..." Batman frowned. "Got another question for you Cap." Superman said aloud. "Shoot." "When Labrys fought you... did you hurl your mighty shielddddd...?" Superman chanted, making Steve roll his eyes in disgust. "Well, did you?" Batman persisted. "Yes" Cap answered resentfully. "What happened?" The Kryptonian pressed on, egging the Avenger, and earning the attention of everyone else at the table, all of whom had caught onto what Clark was aiming for. "She didn't catch it! Ha, take that!" Captain America triumphantly cheered, and leaned back into his booth with a sigh of relief. "Well... from what I can painfully recall and what other me is whispering into my head right now, Asterius did manage to punch it." Labrys conveyed and, of course, Superman took the opportunity ASAP. "Well then... unless you're a robot." "Or a girl with armour." "Or a guy that can shrink." "Or a guy that doesn't even blink." Labrys expected Gordon to continue the rhyme, but he just shrugged. "Then you don't necessarily have to yieldddddd!!!!" They all pitched in, except for Cap and Gordon. "I hate all of you." Author's Note: HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS! 2017 was a really exciting year for OMMF and me as a Vs Battle writer. So much has happened, I'm now doing a Vs Show of my own, finished my first OMM tournament, won someone else's OMM tournament, a bunch of fights got completed, and restarted my OMMs! I wanna thank everyone that's given support to me, no matter where, and I'm gonna wish you all the best of luck and a happy new year! Here's to 2018! - TheOneLegend (AKA SleepyDragonSushi)Category:TOL's Restart Season Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017